Forever You and Me
by Whisper In the Wind89
Summary: Complete T.K. tells Kari how he feels and hoped that she felt the same way to. Her answer makes him react to it in a certain way. Read to find out what I am talking about.
1. The feelings of Confused Love

Yes, first fic. So yes. Exactly. I love cheese.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

T.K. stood outside on his balcony drinking a glass of cool lemonade. He looked out at the city and all of its lights. He enjoyed the peacefulness of the sounds that came from within in the city. His mind was clear of every thought and he was at peace. This was his own little area where he could go to so that he could get away from the world and just sit and relax.

It was not too soon when thoughts about his life started to enter his mind. In his eyes, he thought that his life was perfect. He had the best of friends that anyone could ever ask for. He had an awesome brother that was part of a famous band. He was considered one of the greatest basketball players in his school. He also had a friend that he considered someone very close to him, Kari.

He thought about her for a moment. Their friendship was a very caring and loving friendship. They knew that they could both share with each other secrets and knew that the other would keep it. They both could count on each other for support if they felt down or in need of help. T.K. promised that he would always be there to look out for her and stand up for her.

He really felt that he loved her. Then the thought of love came to his mind. This caught him off guard as he thought about that word once more. He began to think about the possibility of his feelings. 'Could it be?' he thought to himself as he. 'I do love Kari, but am I in love with her?' He thought about it for a moment before he finished drinking his lemonade and headed back inside the house.

He washed his glass in the sink before he returned to his room and laid down on his bed. He thought about it once more before he closed his eyes. He slowly drifted off to sleep. As he slept, he started to have a dream.

There T.K. laid on a field of the greenest grass ever. He felt someone else's head resting on his shoulder, but he did not look down. He never felt as happy as he did lying there. Just then he felt a hand go on his chest and that was when he looked down. He could not see whose face it was, but all he saw was the person's brown hair.

He held whoever the person was close to him. There was a familiar feeling about the person that kept bothering him as he kept looking down. Then he wrapped his arm around the person as he looked down. Suddenly the person started to raise their head to face him.

He woke up looking around his room in the dark. He felt a little light headed He got out of bed and opened his window. He stuck his head out and took a deep breath of the night air. After he calmed himself down, he went back to his bed leaving the window open.

He closed his eyes once more and went to sleep until the morning. When he woke up, he sat up on his bed and rubbed his eyes. The sun shone through the window and onto his face causing him to shield his eyes. Once they adjusted to the sunlight, he walked over to the window and looked outside.

The sun shone brightly on the city as he opened the door and stepped out to the living room. The phone started to ring as he walked over and picked it up from the receiver. He answered the phone and smiled as his friend responded. He told T.K. about a tournament going on for basketball. T.K. laughed as he asked his friend the details of where and when it was going to happen.

Once his friend gave him the information that he needed, he hung up the phone and got into the shower. After he was done, he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around him. Just as he opened the bathroom door, the doorbell began to ring. He stopped for a moment decided whether to answer the door or not. He slowly walked over to the door and opened it.

T.K. became embarrassed when he saw that Kari was standing there lightly blushing trying to look away from him. "I'm sorry." he said as he backed away from the door. Kari entered the house as he closed the door behind them. He quickly excused himself to his room where he got dressed.

When T.K. reemerged from his room Kari started to giggle. She pointed to his shirt. He looked down at it and noticed that it was backwards. He laughed at himself as he took the shirt off and readjusted it. Kari was still laughed to have noticed that he changed it.

When Kari opened her eyes, T.K. was sitting down on the couch next to her. "So what brings you here?" He asked as he grabbed a pillow that he accidentally sat on. She cleared her throat and then spoke.

"Well my brother is trying to host a basketball tournament in the local courts, and he wanted to know if you would join his team of him and Davis?" T.K. smiled as he answered, "Well I am sorry, but I will have to turn him down because me and my friends already made a team and are entering." She laughed as she stood up.

"Well I will go tell him the bad news. I will see you later." She got up as T.K. opened the door for her. "By the way," she began as she turned around. "He is offering a prize for the winner, but he didn't tell me what it was. So remember that." Then she ran off to the elevator and went down to the ground floor.

T.K. watched as she walked off home thinking, 'Man she really is beautiful.' He closed the door and grabbed his basketball gear. He ran into his room and grabbed a bag. He began to fill it with items such as: his house keys, a clean towel, his water bottle cold and full, and his jersey.

He left his house and walked over to the park where everyone was gathering. When he arrived, he looked around the place for his friends. When he found his friends, he went to them and they started to form their team. They were talking and brainstorming plays that they could use that they learned from their school coach.

Just then Tai got on the microphone reminding everyone to sign up so they could get placed in the tournament brackets. T.K. went to set his bag down with his friends' bags. Just as he turned to go back to them Kari came running up to him shouting his name. He turned around and smiled as she nearly tackled him to the ground.

She laughed as she gave him a warm embrace that he gladly accepted and returned. "Who is on Tai's team?" T.K. asked as she let go of him. Kari then said, "Well he has Matt, Joe, and Izzy." Their was a moment of silence between them before they started laughing.

"I hope Joe doesn't perform CPR to the ball when it goes through the basket." T.K. jokingly said as he bent down to tie his shoe. "Well I better get back to my brother's team. I am supposed to be the score keeper." She waved to him as she ran back to Tai's team and sat down at a table that had the names of the people that entered.

When T.K. returned to his team, Tai got on the microphone once again. "Hey! Listen up everyone. Here are the rules of the game. There are four people per team. The winner of each game is whoever can get to 21 the fastest, and they must win by 2 points. If someone reaches 21 but the other team has 20 they we keep playing until someone wins by two. We all know the basketball rules and it applies here also. Then once there is one winning team, they play a two-on-two game. Once there is a winner from that game, we will have a one-on-one game. The winning team will get a prize, but the person that wins the one-on-one from their team gets a secret prize. Let's begin!" Tai suspiciously looked over at T.K. with a grin, but he did not see Tai.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So yeah I might update often some days and other days I wont. I have another story that I am working on right now. So yes. Review? Hope so?


	2. The Tournament

Soon the tournament started. T.K. and his friends were placed in the lower part of the brackets. So they would play later on in the day. Tai and his team were placed near the top of the bracket and played in the 2nd game. The first game started and ended fairly quickly. Team 1 won in a 21 to 13 victory. As soon as they shook hands and got off the court, the next team walked on and started to practice.

Tai, Matt, Joe, and Izzy made their way onto the court. As the game started, T.K.'s thoughts started to wander. He looked over at Kari who was keeping track of the score and cheering on her brother. He smiled as he watcher her write down the score every time someone scored a point. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted as Yolei and Davis cheered on Tai and his team every time they scored.

He shook off his thoughts for a moment as he watched Joe miraculously make the game winning point. The final score was a close one with a 21 to 19 victory for Tai and his team. The teams shook hands as they got off the court for the next game. T.K. saw and watched as the rest of the games continued.

Not too long of time passed by when it was time for his team to play. As he made his way onto the court, he received a cheer from Kari. He waved at her to stop as she laughed and sat back down. A grin appeared on Tai's face as he started to think about something. Matt, noticing the facial expression on Tai's face, walked over to him.

"Why are you grinning like an idiot?" Matt asked Tai as he drank water from his water bottle. When Tai did not respond, Matt got irritated. He closed his water bottle and set it down. Then he poked Tai in the ribs which caused him to flinch.

"Huh? Wha… Oh, nothing. I was thinking about something." Tai said as he rubbed the back of his head. Matt glared at him with an annoyed look on his face. He was about to turn and walk away when Tai grabbed his shoulder.

"Does T.K. have a girlfriend?" Tai asked as he watched T.K. looking up at Yolei and Davie argue about something. Ken was in the middle of the both of them trying his best to keep them apart. "No I don't think that he does." Matt replied as he picked up his water bottle. Tai's face had a grin on it once more.

He placed his mouth near Matt's ear and began to whisper his plan to him. As he listened to Tai's plan, he had a mischievous look on his face as he glanced over at T.K. then at Kari. Once Tai finished telling his plan, he asked Matt what he thought about it.

Matt gave him a serious look for the longest time. Then he smiled and said, "That is the smartest plan you have ever thought of in your life!" Then they both started to laugh at his remark. Then Tai slapped him in the back of the head.

Just then the game was over. T.K.'s team won with a score of 21-14. The team went back to where their things were and started talking about the game and who was next. The tournament continued until it was time for Tai's team to play. A crowd of people started to gather as the day and games went on.

"Wait a minute. I know that guy." One of T.K.'s friends pointed out. "He came over here from America not to long ago. I think his name was James or something. I heard he was like really good in basketball." He was talking about one of the players on the team that was playing against Tai.

T.K. took into account what his friend said and watched James carefully. As the game started he noticed James was very quick. He out ran Tai and Matt down the court and made the easy basket. That was the story for most of the game. It ended rather quickly with a score of 21 to 6. The five points were scored by Matt and one by Izzy.

Tai and his team walked off the court embarrassed. Kari tried to cheer her brother up as he put a towel around in head to hide his face. T.K. did not take his eyes off of James as he walked off the court. There was a crowd sitting in the stands and around the fences now. People cheered for James as he got off, making way for the next game.

T.K. talked with his friends about James and what they should do. Just then Tai came walking over to T.K. with his head down. T.K. put a hand on his shoulder as he looked up at him. "Beat him for me will you? I think I'll quit and go back to soccer" Tai said. T.K. gave him a sympathetic smile and nodded. Tai smiled at him and said, "You know, if you had a girlfriend she would be the happiest girl in the world."

T.K. gave him a confused look as Tai turned and slowly walked back to the Matt, who was still moping over the ridiculous loss. Just then his mind wandered off again and started to think about Kari.

He looked over at her and somehow he felt different. He felt a warmth feeling inside of him as he thought about her. He did not know why he felt this way, but somehow it made him really happy. Just then he was brought back to reality by one of his friends telling him that it was their turn to play.

His mind was still on Kari even as he played. This time as they played, he seemed a little distracted as he played. The team still won the game, but it was by a lesser margin. T.K. missed many shots that he could have made easily. After the game was over, his friends asked him if he was feeling ok. He told them he was ok and needed to sit down for a minute. He grabbed his towel and sat down somewhere.

Even Kari noticed there was something wrong with him. She asked Yolei to keep track of the score for her while she went over to T.K. She sat down next to him and looked at him for a minute. He had a distant look on his face like he was in deep thought. She placed a hand on his shoulder, which brought him out of thought.

T.K. turned his head and looked into her eyes. 'God her eyes are so beautiful.' He smiled at her as she gave him a weird look. He put an arm around her and pulled her close. She pushed him away and said, "Ew! You're sweaty." She started to giggle as she took his towel and wiped the sweat off of him.

After she was done, she placed the towel down and he again put his arm around her. This time she moved in closer and placed a hand on his chest. "Are you ok?" She asked looking up at him. He smiled as he playfully messed up her hair. She hit him in his arm as she stood up with her hands on her waist. Then she stuck her tongue out at him and smiled before heading back to where Yolei was.

After the game was over, both Yolei and Kari agreed to switch turns in keeping score after each game. When T.K. went back to his team, they all started to tease him about him and Kari. He just waved it off as he went back to watching the games.

He noticed that James and his team always nearly dominated the team they would play against. With scores like 21 – 13, 10 – 21, or 21 – 7; they were clearly a very good team. James was also a very good player, scoring most of the points for his team.

T.K.'s team also had the same performance. They won games, but with a closer margin. Soon the bracket started to grow smaller until it was down to the final 4 teams. Both James and T.K. made it to the final four. One more win from each of them and they would advance to the finals to play each other.

James' team got on the court looking ready to go. The other team, on the other hand, showed a little bit of a fatigue in their game. When the game started, it was only a matter of time before it came to an end.

James showed how good he was by scoring the only points in the game. They won in a complete blow-out. The crowd, nearly filling up the park and overcrowding the place, was in complete shock of the final score. James got off the court with a grin on his face as he glanced over at T.K. who stood there almost unaffected by the game. They won 21 – 0.


	3. The final prize

T.K. made his way onto the court. He was thinking about the next game when he would face James. He thought back throughout the day when he watched him play and his style of basketball. He glanced over at James who was sitting there talking and drinking his sports drink.

"Hey John you got the tip again?" His taller friend nodded at him. "Jif you ready?" His friend got into his position and nodded also. He looked back at his other friend, Kimani. He got to his position behind John and waited for the tip-off. When the ball was thrown into the air, his team quickly got the possession and the point.

Kari watched as Yolei kept score for this game. She could see that he started to play differently. He seemed more intense and focused as he played. She looked at the sky above her. The sun was slowly setting and it started to get darker and darker.

He passed the ball in to Kimani and started to head down the court. He looked around the court for his friends. He passed the ball to John and started to run to the other side. Kari stood up and cheered for him as he got the ball back and shot behind the 3 pointer line for two points. It went in with a swish as he ran to the stands and up to Kari.

Without thinking, he hugged her tight and lifted her into the air. Everyone, including Kari, was surprised to see him do that. She laughed as she celebrated with him. Tai looked over at Matt and they both laughed as the crowd started to cheer. The final game was coming.

T.K. went back to his team who started to make fun of him for what he did. He looked back and found Kari lightly blushing as Yolei and the rest of them were all talking. She had her head down and smiling. They all sat down and rested while a couple of cheerleaders came out of nowhere and started to do a cheer.

Once they were done, T.K., with his team, made their way onto the court as James slowly walked on the court after them. They met in the middle and shook hands. "May the best man win." James said as T.K. nodded at him.

Just then the park lights turned on. The crowd started to get restless waiting for the game to start. The lights added a more surreal like feeling on the court. They both walked to their starting position and waited for the tip-off. Just then Tai came walking onto the court with the basketball. He threw it up into the air and quickly ran off the court. James got the ball first as he slowly made his way down the court.

Just then he made a move that surprised T.K.. He made the first point in the game and ran to the other side to get ready to defend. T.K. took the ball and passed it in to Jif. Jif slowly made his way down the court as T.K. and the others were running around the court.

He passed the ball to T.K. who was being defended by James. He pulled a spin move that caught James off guard, also. He fell to the ground as T.K. ran in and made the shot. The crowd started to cheer loudly and laugh as James slowly stood up.

His teammate passed the ball to him as he thought about what to do. The rest of the match went by. The game was the most exciting game the whole day. The crowd was really into it. Half of them were cheering for T.K.'s team, and the other half was cheering for James' team.

Kari was standing on the sidelines acting as a cheerleader for T.K.'s team. When he made a point, she jumped into the air screaming. The game was not only the most exciting game, it was also the highest scoring one. Both teams were well over 50 points.

T.K. called a timeout and brought his team in together. James, likewise, did the same. They both began to converse about a play that they could execute. As they got back on the court, T.K. told Jif to take the ball in. He passed it to John who held onto it for awhile. He passed it to Kimani who nodded to T.K.

Then T.K. ran behind him and then off the court. James stood up trying to look through the crowd to where he disappeared to. Kimani waited for the longest time before T.K. reappeared on the other end of the court calling for the ball. Kimani launched it all the way over to him.

Before James could reach T.K., he took a shot with the ball. Time seemed to slow down as the ball went sailing through the air. James watched in horror as the ball went right into the basket and therefore ended the game, 67 – 65. He held his head down as the people rooting for T.K.'s team went crazy. Kari was jumping up and down hysterically as T.K. ran up to his teammates hugging them all.

Just then James tapped him on the shoulder and held out his hand. T.K. turned around and shook his hand saying, "Good Game." James laughed as he nodded and left the court. T.K. went back to celebrating and they all got off the court.

"And here we have the champions!" Tai screamed onto the microphone as he went over to his bag. He pulled out four trophies and handed them to the winning team. They all took a step out onto the court and held up their trophies high into the air. "Now let us all get ready for the one-on-one game for the extra prize." He finished as he started to announce other news.

It wasn't long until the one-on-one games started. Kimani was to play against Jif, while John went against T.K. Kimani won the first game and T.K. won the other. Then the last match of the night started. Tai went over and wished the both of them good luck as he threw the ball into the air. Kimani was able to get the ball first and used his speed to score the first point.

Though he scored the first point, it would prove to be the only point that he was able to score. T.K. outplayed him to a 21-1 victory. Tai announced him as the winner and the crowd cheered him on. Then slowly one by one they all left.

T.K.'s teammates all congratulated him as they too left. The only people that were left were: Cody, Davis, Ken, Tai, Yolei, Matt, Joe, and T.K. Tai, with a grin on his face, made his way over to T.K. who was drinking up the rest of his water. He placed a hand on his shoulder as he handed him a towel.

"That was a great performance you put on there, you really are something." T.K. thanked him as he took the towel and dried himself. "Well I guess I should tell you what the prize is for winning the one-on-one." T.K. looked up at him as he asked Kari to come over to where they were at. "Well T.K. since you won, and I made this prize just for you. You win a date with Kari!"

"What!" both Kari and T.K. screamed simultaneously. Tai started laughing as T.K. looked up at him then at Kari. 'A date, maybe…' He turned slightly red as he looked away. Kari did the same. She tried to hide her blush as she sat down.

Tai started to tell the both of them the details about the date. He promised he would take them out for the night. He said he would take them to an expensive dinner place, and that he had to dress nice. T.K. shook his head as he turned to look at Kari, who in turned looked at him with a weak smile. 'This is going to be interesting.' He thought.


	4. What I wanted to say

T.K. lay in his room as he thought about later on tonight. He gazed at his clock as it shone 9:54. He slowly got out of bed as he passed by the trophy he won only two nights ago. He went into the bathroom and started to brush his teeth. As he was hopping into the shower, his foot did not get over the small step.

He tripped and fell into the shower. Seconds later his mother was knocking on the door asking if he was ok. "I'm ok." He shouted as he slowly rose up to one knee. He laughed at himself as he turned on the water and let the water run down him.

After he was finished, he went into his room and grabbed some clothes that he put on. He walked over to the kitchen and started to slide around on the marble floor. His socks and the smooth surface made for a slippery slide in the kitchen.

He opened up his fridge and took out four eggs. Then he opened up the freezer and grabbed some bacon. Then he turned on the stove and placed a pan on top of the open fire. His mother was watching the television from the couch as he cooked.

"How would you like your eggs?" T.K. asked his mother. "Just scramble mine." She was sipping her cup of coffee as she watched the news on the television. He took out two bowls from the cupboard and cracked two eggs into each bowl. He went to the bacon and placed it on the pan.

Then T.K. grabbed another pan and placed it on another open fire on the stove. He then went back to the eggs and started to mix them in each bowl before putting it onto the pan.

Awhile later, T.K. was finished cooking the food and placed them on two plates. He called his mother who stood up and came walking over to the table where he set down the plates. His mother thanked him for cooking and began to eat.

"Oh yeah before I forget, Tai called earlier." T.K. stopped eating for a moment, showing interest in what she was saying. "He said that he was coming by to pick you up around 7:30 or something. Then I told him that you can drive now, and he sounded a little excited about that. Do you have any idea what he wants?"

T.K. started to choke on his food as he ran to get a cup of water. After he gulped down some water, he let out a sigh as he told his mom the story. After he was finished she got up out of her chair and started to compliment him that would look embarrassing in public.

After breakfast, T.K.'s mother took the plates and washed them in the sink before putting them away. Soon it was time for T.K. to take Kari on their "date." He went into his room and closed the door.

'Should I tell her tonight?' he thought to himself. Questions began to form in his mind as he thought once again about his feelings. He was still unsure if he really loved Kari, or if his mind was playing tricks on him. He shook his mind of its thoughts as he noticed his clock said 6:55.

He hopped into the shower and took a quick one before he got dressed. Then he combed his hair so that it would not go everywhere. He put on some nice pants with a matching buttoned up shirt.

Then he was out the door and driving to pick up Kari. When he arrived, he knocked on the door and was greeted by a huge grin faced Tai. Tai let him come in and asked him to wait for Kari. He handed T.K. a piece of paper that had the directions to the restaurant and the reservations.

As he was reading it, the door to Kari's room opened and she stepped out into the living room. T.K. looked up and was amazed. 'She looks absolutely beautiful.' He said to himself. Kari, noticing that T.K. was looking at her with an astounded expression on his face, blushed lightly. Her parents were not home, but Tai made sure that they would see this.

Tai went into his parent's room and came back with a camera. He asked Kari and T.K. to stand next to each other as he took the picture. T.K. could not help but look at the pretty pink dress that she was wearing right now.

After taking a few more pictures, T.K. and Kari left to go to the restaurant. When they arrived, the waiter showed them to their table and took their orders. At first there was an awkward silence as T.K. gazed at Kari who looked really perfect to him.

Kari was too busy rummaging through her purse looking for something that she did not notice T.K. admiring her. When she finally found what she wanted, she happened to glance up and saw him just sitting there watching her.

"What are you doing?" Kari asked. T.K. did not respond until she waved her at him. He shook his head as he asked her what she was talking about, lightly blushing. She started to giggle at him as their food finally arrived.

While they ate, they talked about going back to the digital world to spend some time with their digimon. Kari thought it was a good idea and started to think about when they could go.

After dinner, T.K. paid for the bill and they left. Instead of going home, they both decided to go take a walk in the park to get some fresh air. They both were quiet as they walked. Kari looked up at T.K. who looked as though he had something on his mind.

"Is there something on your mind?" Kari asked which startling T.K. He thought about saying something for a moment as the walked on a bridge. He stopped walking when he finally decided that he should let out what he had to say.

"Actually yes there is something I have on my mind." T.K. said. He took her hands into his and held them. "Kari, we have been friends since we first met in the digital world. I feel that I can tell you anything and I trust you with my life."

He took a deep breath before continuing. Kari understood that he had something really important to tell her. She waited patiently for him to continue.

"What I wanted to tell you is that…" He paused once more to gaze into her eyes. Suddenly the lights turned on around them illuminating the park. "What I am trying to say is that, Kari I love you." He stared into her gorgeous eyes as she smiled at him.

"Oh T.K." she said as she smiled at him. "I'm happy that you can tell me anything and trust me so much." Just then he noticed a different expression on her face before she continued.

"I am glad that you love me, and I love you too. But, I don't see us being more than just friends. I am sorry." T.K. stood there smiling at her as he placed his arms around her. She could feel his body lightly shaking as he let go.

"Ok." He responded. "Thank you for letting me know how you feel. At least I know how you feel and that is good enough for me. Come on lets go home." She watched as he walked off the bridge. He stopped and looked back at her and held out his hand.

She gratefully took it and they left the park and went home. When they arrived at Kari's house, T.K., being the gentlemen that he was, walked her to her door. She thanked him and gave him a quick hug before heading inside.

As she looked back to wave good-bye to T.K. she barely saw the tear that fell from his eye. She leaned against the door thinking about what she did. She could not believe that she did not see how much her answer affected him.

She went into her room quietly so as not to disturb her family whom was already sleeping. She undressed herself and put on some clothes. Then she slowly crawled into bed and drifted off to sleep. The image of the tear falling from T.K.'s eye stayed in her mind as she slept.

T.K. walked over to his car and got inside. It was there he let himself go and started to cry. Tears began to pour like a fountain from his eyes as he tried his best to keep them all in. He had a hard time driving home as his eyes kept watering.

When he did get home, he went straight to his room and shut the door. He unbuttoned his shirt and climbed into bed. The room was dark the whole time. There he cried more staining his pillow. He turned and looked at the picture that he had next to his bed.

There a picture of him and Kari at an ice cream parlor was standing there on the table. He cried so much that he ended up falling asleep. Thoughts of Kari started to fill his mind as he lay there sleeping.


	5. Kari's Morning

The next day, when Kari awoke, she still felt bad. She was tossing and turning the whole night as the image of T.K. standing in her doorway with a tear falling stayed burned into her memory. She felt really bad and did not want to get out of bed. Then her mother called out for her to get out of bed. She grumbled for a second before she groggily got out of bed rubbing her eyes.

When Kari opened the door, she found Tai sitting there reading a book entitled "Soccer moves that will leave your defender behind." She sat down across from him looking out the window. The sun was shining brightly on the city as her mother came in serving breakfast.

They ate silently until Tai broke the silence. "So Kari how was the date?" Kari sat there looking at him while she chewed her food.

"It was ok." She said in her only response as she went back to eating. A queasy feeling in her stomach started to form as the image of T.K. once again flashed into her head.

"What did you two do after dinner because you two were out way to long for just dinner?" Tai asked inquisitively. Kari swallowed her food and took a drink of her orange juice. She looked over at her mom, to her surprise, who was listening to everything they both said.

"We took a walk in the park and then came home." Kari said as the feeling in her stomach got worse. She looked up at Tai who was about to ask another question. "I don't feel so good, I think I am going to go lie down." She said as she got up and left. Tai watched her as she had a hand on her stomach while walking to her room.

Kari closed the door behind her and sat down on her bed. She could not help but feel bad about T.K. She looked over at her phone and thought about calling him. She was about to reach out for the phone when Tai started to knock on the door.

"May I come in?' He asked through the door. She let him come in and he opened the door. He walked over to her and sat down next to her.

"Did something happen last night? I mean if T.K. did something I could always beat him up." He said as he tried to lighten the mood, but to no avail. Kari sat there still holding onto her stomach as the feeling did not go away.

"Well…" Kari began, "When we were in the park, T.K. told me how he really felt about me. He told me that he loved me, but I told him that I did not feel the same way." Kari's thoughts started to flashback to when they were on the bridge.

Kari still could feel T.K.'s body shaking as he hugged her. She could still feel everything like it just happened not only but a moment ago. Tai understood what T.K. could have been feeling when Kari told him that. A thought came to his mind as he remembered the time he told Sora how he felt about her.

Tai put his arm around his little sister as he patted her shoulder. "Well the best thing I would say to do is to let him be for a while so that he could get over his feelings. But if you are really worried about him, then you should call him and help him." Tai stood up and placed his other hand on her shoulder. "He will be ok. Don't worry." He said as he left the room.

Kari looked over at her phone for a moment. Then she stood up and started to make her way over to the phone. She wanted to call T.K. and talk to him so bad, but she did not know if he was ok or not.

She made her way towards her phone and was about to pick it up. Just then it started to ring, which startled her. She picked up the phone and placed it to her ear. "Hello?"


	6. TK's Morning

The alarm clock went off as T.K. lay motionless on his bed. Then he turned himself so that he could turn off the buzzing from the clock. He pressed the button and slowly got out of bed. He made his way to the bathroom where he repeatedly splashed water on his face to wake him up. He grabbed the towel from the rack and dried his face.

Then T.K. made his way to the kitchen as he went for the fridge. He opened the door and grabbed the orange juice container inside. After he closed it, he grabbed a cup from the cupboard and poured himself a glass. He placed the container back into the fridge and saw a note on the fridge door.

He pulled it off and began to read it. "Went to the bank and then to store. I'll be back around 2." He glanced up at the clock which read 9:07. He figured he had about five hours to himself before she got home. He started to think about things that he could for the day.

"I could play some basketball." He said thinking aloud. "I could go on a run." Then he thought about where he could run, and the park came to his mind. It was then that last night appeared in his train of thought. Kari's voice started to replay in his mind. The answer that she gave him when he told her how he felt about their relationship kept repeating itself in his mind.

Suddenly, his eyes grew cold and emotionless. His body started to faze in and out as he let go of his glass. As it hit the ground, a loud shatter sounded through the room as glass spread everywhere. He snapped out of his zombie-like state as the sound of the crash rang in his ear.

He tried to forget about last night for he was filled with regret. He wanted to call Kari and talk to her, but he did not know if she would want to talk to him. He was so confused as to what to do about him and Kari. He did not want to have an awkward feeling between the two of them because of what he did.

Then a sickening thought came to him. What if T.K. and Kari never talked to each other because he messed up their friendship by trying to become more than friends? The thought struck him hard and his stomach began to feel strange. He felt like he was going to throw up right now at that thought.

T.K. fell to the ground holding his stomach. His eyes were tightly shut as he tried to endure the pain that was building up in his stomach. Suddenly his eyes opened up and they had that same empty look as before.

T.K.'s face was covered with sweat as his eyes showed no sign of life within them. Just then his body started to disappear once again. Slowly his body was being taken away from the real world, and being transported to somewhere else.

T.K. felt nothing as his body continued to disappear. It was not long until he would end up being gone from this world for whatever length of time. Soon his whole body had disappeared and all that was left was his head. It was almost fully completely finished.

Just then the telephone rang. That was able to snap T.K. out of his state and back to reality. Suddenly his body appeared as he stood up and grabbed the phone. When he answered it, he was greeted by a familiar voice. It was Matt, his brother.

"Hey T.K., how is it going?" He asked.

"It's good how about you? How is the band?" T.K. asked as he grabbed a dustpan and broom.

"We just finished recording a new song and are on the way to get something to eat. I just wanted to ask you how was your date last night?" Matt asked with a grin on his face. T.K. began to clean the glass off the ground. It make a disruptive noise on the phone as Matt wondered what the sound was.

"Hey T.K. what happened?" Matt asked as T.K. threw away the shards of glass. "I dropped a glass cup on the floor and it shattered. I was just cleaning it up." T.K. laughed nervously as he cleaned up the remaining shards left on the ground.

"Was she that great last night or something that you can hardly get a grip on things or something?" He chuckled on the phone as he drove to where he was meeting the band to eat. T.K. placed the broom and dustpan back in its place before he spoke again.

"Well no. I kind of messed things up between Kari and I." He said in a quiet voice. Matt started to ask him what he did and T.K. then told him the story. After he was finished, Matt took a moment of silence before he spoke again.

"Well I think you should call her so that you can set things straight with her. Because if you don't talk to her then you may never talk to each other ever again. Well I have to go, I am about to eat. I'll talk to you later." Matt hung up the phone after T.K. said his good-bye to him.

After T.K. placed the phone back on the receiver, he really thought about what Matt said about calling Kari. He wanted to call her so much, but he could not understand why he did not want to. Then it hit him, that maybe he was scared. He was scared of the things that she could say to him.

He thought about it for a long time before he picked up his phone. Then he started to dial a number. He placed the phone to his ear and it started to ring. He waited for a moment as it kept ringing. Just then there was an answer.

"Hello?"


	7. Heart of Stone

"Hey" The voice on the other line said. Kari recognized the voice and she began talking. "Hey Yolei what is going on?" She asked as she sat down on her bed.

"Hey Kari what are you doing today?" she asked in her always cheerful mood. Kari responded and they talked on the phone for awhile. Yolei started to chat on about nothing at all. Kari sat there laughing at all of her funny remarks that she made. Yolei tried not to laugh with her as she kept on rambling.

"Well I will pick you in like an hour ok? Then we can go to the mall." Yolei said. Kari agreed then hung up the phone. She went to the bathroom and got into the shower. After she had dried her hair, she looked up at her clock.

"Ok. I have half an hour left." She said to herself as she sat in her living room, hair was slightly wet. She sat down on the couch and gazed at the busy town outside. She opened the window and let in the fresh air.

Kari then stood up and stuck her head out the window. She looked down at the cars that were all speeding along the street. The fresh air was able to clear her mind as she watched some birds fly by. Just then she looked down and saw Yolei's car go into the parking lot.

Kari pulled her head back in then closed the window. She walked to her room and grabbed a light jacket. Then she said good-bye to her mom and her brother, Tai. Soon she was out the door and on the elevator to the bottom. She got into the car and they drove off to the mall.

While in the car, Yolei turned on her radio and pulled down her sun visor. She then pulled out a CD from the holder and placed it in the slot. She waited for it to load as she turned up the volume.

Just then the music began to play a pop song. Kari started to giggle when it first started to play. Both Kari and Yolei started to sing along with the song as it started. While they were at a red light, there were cars on both sides of their car.

The drivers from the two cars looked over and notice them singing and dancing. They gave them funny looks as Yolei and Kari rolled down the windows and started to sing for them. When the light turned green, both drivers were in a hurry to get away from them. Yolei and Kari both laughed as they rolled up the windows.

Once the song was over, another started. The song that started to play was Kari's favorite song. She listened to it carefully singing each lyric along with the singer. It was not long after until they reached the mall. After Yolei found a parking spot, they both got out of the car and began their day of ultimate shopping.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

T.K. waited until the pizza restaurant finally picked up the phone. "Hello?" the man at the pizza place answered. "Yes can you deliver a large mushroom and pepperoni pizza please?" He proceeded to give him the address to the apartment.

After he hung up the phone, he went into his room and turned on the radio. His favorite song started to play. He stopped for a second as the intro music began to play. Then he turned up the volume and began to listen to it.

He started to think about Kari once more but this time his eyes did not become empty as it had once ago. He sat there with an empty mind thinking about nothing just listening to the song. But it was not long until he started to think about her. Suddenly his thoughts started to flood with images of her.

This time T.K.'s eyes started to fade and become empty. Then his eyes faded to black as he became stiff and unmoving. He fell on the floor with a loud thud. His body slowly started to disappear again. Slowly his legs disappeared. It was not long until they were gone, and his body started to fade away. He continued to listen to the song as it filled the room.

Just then his body was finally gone. All that was left was his head. That faded away quickly as he disappeared altogether from the face of the earth. The radio continued playing until the end of the song came. Then, as if something caused it to react, the radio turned off by itself.

T.K. laid on the ground with the same emotionless facial expression on a bed of sad. He was on a beach devoid of color and light. It was dark, grey, and dull. The ocean was also lacking its natural sparkling colors.

Suddenly many scubamon began to emerge from the dark ocean. They gathered around T.K. as he showed no sign of life being present within him. The many scubamon began to converse among each other about what to do with T.K.

"Let's make him our king. He can become the new dark king!" One of the scubamon shouted. They all began to agree and cheer as they picked up T.K.'s lifeless body and carried him to a cave.

Inside the cave there was a throne prepared for T.K. The scubamon carefully placed him on the chair as he sat there with his head still hanging low. Suddenly he began to stir and raised his head. He looked around the place and quickly noticed all of the scubamon. Just then he remembered that the scubamon lived in the dark ocean, and he quickly got out of the chair.

T.K. began to run towards the exit, but the scubamon sped past him and formed a wall on the entrance. Just then one of the scubamon stepped forward glaring with his red eyes right at him. T.K. stood there trying to not flinch. The scubamon just chuckled at him.

"We have been watching you for some time now. We have noticed a dramatic change in your attitude towards a certain individual that is very close in your life." T.K., thinking they were talking about Matt, began to yell and threaten them. Suddenly the scubamon began to laugh with a sinister tone.

"Do you think we have not noticed you change how you feel every time you think about the digidestined of light?" T.K. was about to rush thought all of the scubamon blocking him. When he heard him mentioned Kari's crest he stopped dead in his tracks and shot a deadly glare towards it. It stood there laughing menacingly at T.K. as he clenched his fists tightly together.

Just then the scubamon began to speak once again. "Let me ask you something. Do you remember the night that you told her you loved her? What did she do? She rejected you! She doesn't love you!" The last comment stuck in T.K.'s mind. He started to remember what happened that night.

"_What I wanted to tell you is that… What I am trying to say is that, Kari I love you." _

"_**I am glad that you love me, and I love you too. But, I don't see us being more than just friends. I am sorry."**_

He stood there as her last words kept replaying in her mind. "…_more than just friends. I am sorry." _Suddenly the sharp pain he felt in his heart when Kari turned him down returned. The pain started to weaken his legs as he fell to one knee. His legs failing on him as tears started to form in his eyes. The pain was too strong for him to withstand as he clenched his chest tightly.

It was almost to the point where he would do anything to take the pain away. Suddenly something happened within him as his digivice fell from his pocket. His eyes turned cold and dark blue. The scubamon watched as his digivice turned into a sword. It became darker than Ken's digivice.

Just then T.K.'s clothing started to change. His clothing turned into a long black pants with a dark shirt. Just then a cloak appeared on him. A pair of dark sunglasses materialized itself onto his face which was already covered by the hood of the cloak.

"My lord." The scubamon said as he bowed at T.K.'s feet. Just then an explosion occurred and all of the scubamon started to fly everywhere.

"Boom Bubble!" Just then a bubble came flying into the cave. It headed right towards T.K. as he stood there calmly. Just then T.K. took out his sword and slashed right at the bubble. His sword absorbed the bubble and started to glow with a dark light. Just then Patamon came in and started to attack the scubamon.

T.K. just stood there with his hood covering his face with his sword clenched tightly in his hand. He watched as the little winged digimon tried his best to keep the scubamon at bay. Then suddenly T.K., without hesitation, struck Patamon right on the head. He fell hard onto the floor with a sickening thud.

"T.K… why?' T.K. stood there right above him as he glanced down at the digimon who looked up at him with tears in his eyes. "I am no longer T.K." And with that he thrust his sword into Patamon.

Patamon let out a scream of pain as he started to become absorbed into the sword. T.K. looked down at the spot where Patamon used to be. The sword shone with a darker light as it started to course though T.K. veins. His blood turned black as his heart turned into stone.

"Perfect…" a dark shadow whispered in the darkness of the cave. Two glowing red eyes appeared in the darkness. He chuckled to himself as he watched T.K. leave the cave. "Soon it will time to exact my revenge on all of the digidestined."


	8. First Encounter

**_One Month Later_**

Today was the day that everyone would go to the digital world. Yolei and Cody were already there waiting for the rest of the digidestined to arrive. Just then Davis came running in almost falling. Yolei began to yell at Davis who was trying its best to not slip and fall.

"Wait a minute, where is Kari?" Davis suddenly asked as he tried to change the subject so that Yolei would calm down. Just then the door opened and Kari came walking in a slow fashion. She had a sad facial expression that she quickly tried to hide with a weak smile.

The group knew not to ask why she was sad, so they all took out their digivices and prepared to go to the digital world. Kari dragged her feet as she made her way towards the computer, slowly taking out her digivice. Then they all held it out the computer screen as Yolei yelled, "Digiport open!"

Then the computer started to make a noise and they all got sucked into the computer. Within that same moment, they arrived in the digital world. Yolei quickly got up nearly taking off Davis' head as she accidentally stepped on his face instead of the ground. Once everyone was able to stand, they looked around the place for their digimon friends.

Suddenly from out of nowhere they came running to meet them. Veemon led the way as he was followed by Hawkmon whom was flying right above Armadillomon, and Gatomon brought up the rear. They all pounced on their human friends as everyone was laughing and happy that they were all reunited.

After their initial meeting, Yolei pulled out a blanket from her backpack that she had brought along. Cody also brought along a backpack that was filled with food. He took it off his back and placed in right next to the blanket. He buttoned the strap and handed food to Kari, who then placed all of it on the blanket.

Davis was the first one to eat followed by Veemon. They both started to chow down on all the food that they could get their hands on. Just then Davis started to choke on something which made everyone start to laugh. Davis grabbed a water bottle from his bag and started to gulp it down as quickly as possible. Then he let out a big sigh after he finished with his water.

Everyone was having a great time, and for once Kari did not seem sad anymore. Her whole month of self induced emotional torture to herself was not apparent as she laughed her heart out. She blamed herself the whole time for T.K.'s disappearance. She kept convincing herself that she was the one who did it, even after everyone said that she did not do anything to him.

Now was not the time to dwell on it for her. She let T.K. away from her mind as she enjoyed being in the presence of her friends and her digimon allies. The day was sunny and there was not a cloud in the sky. Everything was perfect for the day.

The digidestined decided to go for a swim. Everyone all walked off to go change into their swimsuits. Soon after, they all reemerged from their spots ready to go. Davis was the first one to jump in as he made a big splash. Water flew onto the shore and got everyone wet.

Yolei who had an angry face, jumped in and attempted to tackle him. She grabbed him by the hair and dunked his head under the water. She held onto it until out of nowhere Cody came and jumped in.

Just then Davis noticed that Kari was nowhere to be seen. He began calling out to her trying to find her. Suddenly Gatomon came jumping out from a brush followed by Kari. She came walking out in the yellow polka dot bikini with red dots. Davis could not help but stare and drool as she stood there lightly blushing.

Davis started to whistle when out of nowhere, Yolei grabbed Davis by the head again and dunked him into the water. Kari started to giggle as she ran and dived into the water. At first she let her body get used to it before she swam and played with the rest of the group.

Even the digimon got involved. Hawkmon came out of nowhere and started to dump water on them from a bucket that he held. Gatomon started to play a game with Veemon and armadillomon where they kept the ball away from their human counterpart. Everything was going perfect.

After may hours of fun, They digidestined finally got out of the water and started to dry themselves. Then they put on their clothes and began to pack up their gear. They all started to approach the terminal getting ready to leave.

Just then a ball of energy came out of nowhere and hit the oasis that the digidestined were all at earlier. A huge explosion occurred as they all turned around and watched in horror as the smoke and fire arose from where they were once at. They all tried to find where it came from.

Suddenly a dark cloud started to form above them. Davis looked up as it started to part and a dark ominous figure came flying down from the sky. He landed about 30 yards away from where they were at. The digidestined started to ready themselves for a fight.

There the dark lord stood glaring evilly through his sunglasses right at them. "Now!" Davis shouted as the rest of the kids understood what he wanted. They all pulled out their digivices and made their digimon digivolve. The dark lord stood there and laughed as he raised up his sword. It started to glow as a digimon appeared behind him.

"No! It can't be-"Yolei stammered.

"But why is he a different color?" Cody said with disbelief. There behind the dark lord stood angemon but was of a darker color. They all stood there with a surprised look on their faces as the dark lord ordered him to attack.

"Snap out of it you guys. It's only one digimon. Attack!" Then all of the digimon started to change at the black angemon. All of a sudden, darkangemon rose up his fist and pulled it back. He stood there and waited as the digimon charged him.

Just then his fist started to glow as he attacked. "Crimson Fate!" The attack sent all of the digimon spiraling right back to the kids. They all landed hard on the ground and reverted back to theirrookie forms. The kids then ran to their digimon trying to help them with their wounds.

The dark lord then all of a sudden started to walk towards them. Slowly with each step he made his way to them taking his time. The digidestined held their digimon in their arms as he started to get closer and closer to them. Then from out of nowhere, Cody, very uncharacteristic of him, charged right at the lord.

He jumped up and punched him square in the face. The glasses started to crack until finally they fell off. As they fell, everyone who caught a glimpse of the face gasped in fear and confusion. There they saw T.K. standing there with an angry look on his face. T.K., without hesitation, gave a swift kick to Cody right in his stomach. Cody fell backwards holding his stomach as he tried to catch his breath.

Davis shook off his disbelief and charged right at T.K. He was able to hit him a few times before he was outmaneuvered and was now lying on the ground holding his head. He then took out his sword and attempted to strike the digimon. the digimon were able to escape the blade and hid behind their human partner.

All the while Kari sat there holding an injured Gatomon watching as T.K. and Davis continued to fight. She could not believe what she was witnessing happening. After one long, painful, and agonizing month of blaming herself for T.K.'s disappearance and whenshe finally sees him once more fighting with Davis, her feelings overwhelmed her. She wanted to hold me and tell him she missed him and wanted to apologize to him.

Kari slowly stood up and without thinking she advanced towards T.K. Yolei and Cody started to yell out for her, but she did not listen to them. She kept walking towards him never letting her eyes off of him. Yolei tried to get up but Hawkmon kept her down.

"No Yolei! You might get hurt." Hawkmon yelled as he tried his best to keep her down. Armadillomon did the same for Cody trying to protect them from getting harmed as well. Tears began to form in Kari's eyes as she got closer and closer to T.K. Just as T.K. was able to punch Davis really hard in the face, Kari ran up to him.

Kari threw herself at him as she wrapped her arms around him. He stood there surprised as she held onto him tightly. He stood there for a moment unable to move as she started to cry on him. Just then a part of T.K. stood there almost accepting the embrace. There was a warm feeling within him as he started to wrap his arms around her as well. His eyes reverted back to their normal blue for a moment as he began to lift his arms to embrace her.

Just then a pulsing sound emitted from the sword hanging from his waist. His eyes turned dark blue again as he tightly gripped her arms and threw her down to the ground. She fell hard on her arm and yelled out a scream of pain. There was a huge gash on her arm as she clenched it tightly.

Davis quickly rushed over to her and carried her out of harm's way. He carried her over to Yolei and asked her to bandage her up. Just as Davis was about to charge T.K., he raised his hand towards him and caused Davis to stop. He lowered his hand once more and then began to speak.

"Digidestined, you have only witnessed a sample of my power in darkangemon completely wasting away your digimon. Leave and never come back to the digital world or else I will kill you all." Davis clenched his fist tightly as he started to yell at the dark lord.

"T.K. what do you think you are doing? Quit being a jerk and stop this right now!" Davis yelled at him. The dark lord stood there laughing at him as Davis stood his ground filled with rage as he thought about Veemon being destroyed.

"I am not T.K. My name is Damascus." He raised his hand and soon he was floating into the air followed by darkangemon. Everyone watched as he disappeared in the distant skies. Kari sat there with a distant look in her eyes as she had in her mind the look T.K. gave to her before his eyes turned cold once more. He looked as though he was back to normal trying his best to fight whatever it was that turned him into something completely different.

"T.K…"


	9. An Ominous Voice

Kari laid there in bed lost in thought. She was thinking about the day before when T.K. came with darkangemon. She could not believe what she saw as darkangemon lay waste to all of their digimon. She tried to make herself believe that what she saw was not T.K. but someone who looked just like him. She raised her hand and saw that she was shaking terribly.

Kari did not know what she was feeling at the moment. She was feeling a lot of feelings at the moment that she could not think straight. Her mind was filled with so many thoughts that she started to contract a headache. She slowly arose from her bed almost falling. Once she stood up, she started to feel dizzy.

Kari walked over to the door and opened it. She then took a step out into the living room which was empty. There was a note on the counter that stated her mother and Tai went to get Tai something that he needed.

Kari tried to keep herself steady as she walked to the fridge to get a glass of water. She drank the whole glass in one gulp. She let out a big sigh as her headache went away. Then she went over to the window and sat down on the recliner. She pulled it as close as she could to the window and opened it.

The cool breeze blew into the house and helped even more to help clear Kari's mind. This really helped her clear her mind of unwanted thoughts that she had in her mind. Kari knew this was her little area where she could sit there and clear her mind. It was her own little inner peace place where no matter what was on her mind, she could sit there and it would help her think more efficiently.

Kari stood up from her chair and walked over to her room. She changed her clothes and then headed out. She left a note for her mother to know that she went out for awhile. Then she ran out the door and down the elevator to the ground. She went for a walk around the town. It was a cool night so she grabbed a jacket before she went down.

Kari, while walking around, was thinking about ways she could get the old T.K. back. She started to remember how it all started during that basketball game. She remembered all of the games and then it came down to the very last game. Everyone got into the game as T.K.'s team went up against a very difficult team. She remembered that she cheered on T.K.'s team so much that she lost her voice for the rest of the night.

Then she remembered Tai making up one final reward because he knew T.K. would end up winning. After T.K. won and Tai told him the prize for being the best individual player would be a night wit her. She chuckled at that thought until her memory replayed that night's events. That was when the bridge incident appeared in her mind.

Kari knew that it was not her fault T.K. turned into what he is now, but she could not really convince herself that it was not her fault. She felt so bad when she turned him down and he tried his best to not act like he was not affected by it. She shivered as she felt his shaking hands go around her body to embrace her.

She passed by many stores that had many wonderful dresses in the windows. She started to think about how great she would look if she could buy those dresses and wear them. Then it caught her eye. She saw this beautiful pink dress that she instantly fell in love with.

"Wow that dress is beautiful…" She began. "I bet T.K. would love to see…" It was then that she realized she mentioned his name. She stopped walking for a second asking herself questions. 'Why did I notice that I mentioned his name? What is so different between him and every other guy I know in my life?' Then a thought came to her mind that made her really think about her feelings.

"Could I really be…in love?" She said aloud. She looked around the place hoping she could find an answer to that question. Then she looked back at the dress and started to think about whatever came to her mind. Though they were different scenerios, they all involved two things: T.K. was in it saving her or protecting her; and the other was T.K. holding Kari close and their lips almost meet.

It was then that Kari realized her true feelings. She realized that she only rejected T.K. because she was scared of a relationship. She really had the same feelings for him, but she was just afraid to believe them to be true. It all became clear to her now how she really felt. Then she realized that this could help T.K. come back to her and not be the evil person that he is now.

It was then that Kari started to feel better about everything. She knew now that she loved T.K. and that if he really did love her. Then he would fight this evil and come back to her. It was at this point that she knew her life was going to turn around completely.

Kari quickly ran home with a smile on her face. When she got home, she zoomed pass Tai who almost dropped the bag of potato chips he was carrying to the couch. She quickly changed her clothes and hopped into bed. There she started to formulate a plan to get T.K. back

It was hard for her to get to sleep, but she does end up falling asleep. When she awoke she had an understanding of what she had to do. She took a quick shower before she changed her clothes. Then she quickly ran as fast as she could to the school computer room.

Once Kari reached the school, she carefully got into the computer room and opened the Digiport. As Kari arrived in the digital world, she began her search for T.K. She took out her digivice hoping that it would lead her to him. She took it out and started to press buttons, hoping she could activate a kind of radar that would help her in her search for him.

"She has returned…" An ominous voice spoke. The room was completely dark and cold. "Should we continue with the plan?" Another voice said. Just then a light appeared in the middle of the room, shining down on one small area.

Just then a digimon appeared and stood in the light. He stood there with a sinister smile as he was given instructions from the voice whom seemed to be the master. After the digimon was given his instructions, he bowed as he began to leave, just then the voice called out to him in stern voice.

"Darkangemon," he then turned around and looked over to where the voice seemed to be coming from. "Do not mess this up. My revenge will be so great that none of the digidestined will ever be the same again." The sound of someone chuckling filled the room with a powerful evil presence.

"Do not worry, my lord. I am certain that this plan will not fail. I will personally see to that." And with that, Darkangemon walked out of the light and disappeared into the darkness. Then the light turned off and the room was dark once again.

Damascus stood upon a balcony, below him lay a city in ruins. He was staring out into space in deep thought. He started to think about Kari. He began to think about all of the times that he and Kari shared together. He thought about all of the parties that they went to and all of the fun they had. It was then that T.K. started to think that he made the wrong choice by becoming someone evil. His eyes started to revert back to their bright blue.

Suddenly a shock surged through his body sending him falling to the floor screaming in pain. A voice began to echo within his mind, "She never loved you…" He tried to fight it but the more he resisted, the more powerful the shock became. It wasn't long until it stopped and he completely fell to the ground.

"Get up!" a voice yelled at him. "There is work to be done." T.K. slowly rose to his feet as his eyes once again turned cold and emotionless. He picked up the pair of sunglasses that were on a desk and put them on. Then he walked out of the room and down the hall.


	10. Love returned you to me

Kari looked down at her digivice and then back up to her surroundings in vain. She kept pressing buttons not knowing what she was doing. It took her a minute before she finally admitted she was lost. She plopped herself onto the ground with disappointment. She took a breather while trying to figure out where she was.

The day was hot and her face was covered in sweat. She took her arm and wiped the sweat off of her forehead as she sat there resting. She wished she had a bottle of water to drink right now. Her throat was dry and she could barely speak. Kari's voice was coarse.

She looked towards the direction she was heading and noticed something in the distance. She slowly got up and dragged herself towards that direction. When she finally made it, she was hoping that there was something there in the town to help her. But then she became saddened when she saw that the town was in ruins.

She began hopelessly to walk around the rubble trying to find anything that she could use to help her. It was then that she looked up and saw a house sitting on top of a hill.

She thought maybe she could get help from there as she wearily began the hated hill climb. With every step that she took, she could feel her legs grow tired. When she finally reached the door, she rapidly knocked on the door. She sat down on the doorstep catching her breath as she stood there waiting for the door to open. After several minutes of waiting, she knocked once more only to find that it slowly opened upon touching it.

She peeked inside to see if there was anyone in the house before she went in. As she took one step into the house, a cold chill ran up her spine as she started to get nervous. She took another step into the house and tried to look around in the poorly lit house. As she took another step forward, the door behind her suddenly closed with a loud bang. This caused her to scream loudly. Unable to see she took out her digivice and pressed a button which turned on a mini flashlight.

"Darkangemon appear before me." A breeze blew by as darkangemon appeared kneeling, "Yes master?" he calmly spoke. Suddenly a light appeared and shone down on the sword that Damascus held during his encounter with the kids.

"Inform Damascus that we have a guest that he has to greet. I am sure that he would love to." The sword spoke as darkangemon listened. The digimon bowed his head and then flew off in search of T.K.

"Damascus we have a guest that you may be interested in greeting." Darkangemon said as he found T.K. Just then a mirror appeared on the wall and showed Kari walking aimlessly around the place. Damascus smirked as he watched Kari exploring her surroundings. Then he walked off down the hall to meet with her.

"Man I am so lost. Why did I even come in here?" Kari said to herself. She suddenly felt an eerie presence behind her. When she turned around and shined the light down the hall, she saw nothing. Then she began to get nervous and started to panic slightly.

"So we meet again." A voice said, startling her. She pointed her digivice in the direction of the voice and was shocked when she saw T.K. standing there before her. "T.K.!" She shouted as she ran to him.

"Don't take a step further or else I will kill you." Kari stopped as soon as he spoke those words. She thought he was kidding until he pulled out a sword from the sheath hidden inside of his cloak. His sunglasses were not on which revealed a dark red glow within them. She started into them with horror as he put his sword back into the sheath. He began to make his way towards her as she did not move. The glow in his eyes seemed to have frozen her.

"Why have you come here Kari? You never should have come here." T.K. said as he put a hand on her shoulder. His voice had a caring and concerned tone in it. Tears began to fill her eyes as she dropped her digivice and wrapped her arms around him once more. T.K. was taken back by this action. He could barely speak as she started to cry.

"Kari please don't cry. I hate it when you cry." She looked up at him with tears rolling down her eyes and noticed that this time his eyes were of his normal shade of blue. She gave him a weak smile as she held onto him once more. T.K., not knowing what to do, tried to break the hold on him.

When T.K. was able to separate her arms he held her hands in his and looked down at her. "You need to get out of here. There's something within me that I can't fight, and if it takes over me right now I may end up hurting you." Kari gazed into his long forgotten handsome eyes.

"I came to tell you that I made a mistake. Please don't say anything until I am finished. When we were at the bridge and you told me you loved me, I made a mistake. I said that I did not love you and that we could only be friends. I started to think about it yesterday and I realized that the reason I rejected you was because I was scared.

"Kari…" T.K. whispered,

"Please let me finish. I really need to say this. I was scared that if we did end up becoming something more than friends that it would not go right. I thought I wasn't ready for a relationship, but now I know I am. Will you please forgive me and let us being a new life together?"

T.K. stood there with tears of happiness forming in his eyes. He then, in an instant, wrapped his arms around her in a loving embrace as he placed his lips upon her forehead kissing it for the longest time. Then he lifted her chin upward and started to kiss her lips. She was so happy that she pushed his head towards her and made their kiss a more deep and passionate kiss.

But, to their dismay the house began to shake violently. Their lips parted only to look around the place and see debris falling from the ceiling. T.K. quickly grabbed Kari's hand and ran down the hallway. Then in moments they were out the door and running away from the house.

When they reached a safe distance, they turned back and watched the house slowly begin to crumble. He held her in his arms as suddenly something came flying out from the house. T.K. recognized it as the sword as it flew into the air.

"You are a fool T.K." The sword began to speak in a loud voice. "Now is the time to execute my plan. Now darkangemon." Just then darkangemon came flying up next to the sword. He stood there for a moment before he grabbed the sword.

Then in an instant, Darkangemon got sucked into the sword. Then the sword floated motionless for a second before it began to shake violently. T.K. held Kari close to him as he put himself between Kari and the sword. Just then the sword exploded and a huge bang echoed throughout the digiworld. The sword itself started free falling and landed right next to T.K. and Kari.

T.K. stood there never taking his eyes off of the cloud of smoke in the air. He sensed an evil presence that felt oddly familiar. The smoke slowly dissipated in the air. A dark figure started to take form. Kari held tightly onto T.K. as she could feel the tension in the air grow. As the smoke finally cleared T.K. was able to see the figure standing in the air. His eyes widened with fear as the figure began to descend to the ground.

"It can't be…" T.K. began as Kari looked over his shoulder. When she saw what T.K. was staring at, she too looked over in fear as the figure reached the ground. They were too scared to move a muscle. The digimon that stood in front of them was like no other. "…Piedmon."


	11. All I ask is for one More Fight

Had to redo this chapter to add a small line. You can find it

* * *

T.K. looked at Piedmon in horror as he stood there with an evil smirk upon his face. He held onto Kari for dear life as Piedmon began to advance towards them. Then Piedmon stopped as he noticed T.K. slowly stepping back. He began to laugh as he stood there watching them. Kari began to get really scared as she stayed behind T.K.

"It has been a long time since we have last met." Piedmon said chuckling. "I have long waited for this moment to see you again. Better yet you don't even have a digimon around. You are both completely defenseless." He began to laughing loudly as he brought his hand behind him. "Trump Sword."

As the sword flew at them. T.K. turned around and pushed down Kari and protected her. The sword missed him by a hair as it landed not far from them. Piedmon looked down at his hand as he shook his hand vigorously.

"It seems that I am a little bit rusty. No matter, I will get you in this next one." He began to pull out another sword from behind him and held it out in front of him. He aimed his sword carefully at the pair.

"Trump Sword!" Piedmon shouted as he threw this sword with extra power in it. It cut through the wind with a loud whistling sound. T.K. held Kari close to his heart this one final time. He knew they would not be able to get away from him. So he held her hand in his as the sword drew near. They closed their eyes as the sword was almost near.

Suddenly a barrier came and deflected the sword away from them. T.K. opened his eyes and turned to face Piedmon who had a surprised look upon his face. He then began to attack rapidly with more swords. As they drew near to them, they all were deflected and sent flying right back at him.

"T…K. Run…" A voice whispered to him. He looked around the place and noticed that the sword he once wielded was glowing slightly. He then understood who spoke to him. He quickly helped Kari to her feet as he quickly grabbed the sword and helped her run away.

Piedmon then raised his hand and yelled "Final Spell." T.K. turned around and held the sword high as it deflected the spell once more and shot it out to the sky. Then they continued running until they were safely hidden in the forest. There T.K. began to look for a television where he could send Kari home. He set her down near a lake where she could rest and heal her ankle.

T.K. began to search around the place looking for a terminal so they could go home. He held the sword at his side as he searched. He sat down and decided to rest when suddenly the sword began to glow. Before he knew it, T.K. was drawn into the sword.

When he opened his eyes, T.K. saw that in front of him stood MagnaAngemon. "MagnaAngemon!" T.K. said happily. He ran up to him and embraced the angel digimon. The digimon looked down at him and smiled.

"T.K. I must tell you something. Your stay here is only for a brief moment." T.K. let him go and listened attentively. "When you turned evil, you struck me as Patamon and I was absorbed into this sword. Since then, I have been able to figure out a way so that you can use my power to help fight Piedmon. But remember, I do not have much power and soon I will be no more. I need you to cast the gate of destiny attack on Piedmon one last time. I will use all of my energy and power to make it so powerful so that this time he can't find a way out."

"But then what will happen to you?' T.K. asked. MagnaAngemon stood there in silence for a moment as T.K. waited for his response. The more he stood there quiet, the more T.K. understood what was going to happen to him. "No need to say anything else. I'm sure someday we will meet again." T.K. said in reply to his long silence.

"T.K. you have grown into such a mature young man. I am glad that I was digimon partner. Are you ready to go back?" MagnaAngemon smiled at him as T.K. nodded. Then with a raise of his hand, MagnaAngemon sent back T.K. to the digital world. When he opened his eyes once again, T.K. was back into the digital world where he rested.

He slowly got up, using the sword as leverage. He stared at the sword for the longest time thinking about the battle coming soon. He knew what was going to happen and knew that though he did not like it, it was what he had to do. "MagnaAngemon is sacrificing himself to keep me and Kari together. Thank you friend. I will never forget this." He began to hold the sword as he tied the knot to his waist. Just as he was about to tie the last knot, he heard Kari scream.

Quickly he ran as fast as he could to where he left her. When he emerged from the trees, he saw Piedmon standing at the other side of the lake. T.K. held up his sword preparing himself for a fight. Piedmon stood there laughing at him.

"I come not here to fight digidestined. You can put down that sword. I only ask of you for a favor." Piedmon stood there glaring a hole into him. T.K. tried his best to not show any signs of fear in his eyes or how he acted.

"Once long time ago, I was considered the best swordsmen digimon ever. I began to travel the digiworld in search of any digimon that would be a challenge to me. But to no avail there was no digimon that could match my skills. Then I heard about digieggs that became your digimon had powers that could match my skills."

T.K. held his sword tight in his hand as Piedmon continued. "So when I came in search for the digieggs, Gennai stole them from me and I became angry. I swore that I would destroy the digiworld to draw him out and give me the eggs. When I fought your digimon I began to think that I was misled. That was until angemon digivolved into MagnaAngemon, when I realized who it was that would challenge my abilities. So I ask you to fight me, using that sword you hold in your hand. I can feel his power in there and within you. Fight me T.K. in one last fight. Piedmon versus MagnaAngemon. Think about it. If you choose not to remember this, I will destroy the digiworld and then find a way to the real world and rule it." And with that he slowly walked away.

T.K. held his stance until he could no longer see Piedmon. He then dropped the sword on the ground next to him as he flopped down to his knees. Kari held onto him tightly as he wrapped an arm around her. T.K. looked down at the sword once more thinking about what Piedmon said. Then he shook away his thoughts as he thought about taking Kari home.

When they arrived back on Earth, T.K. took Kari straight home. They quietly snuck into her room as he carried her the whole way home. He gently placed her onto the bed and sat down next to her. She fell asleep on the way home and he did not want to wake her.

'God, she is so beautiful. Even when she sleeps' He thought to himself as he sat there watching over her sleeping figure. He brushed a strand of hair that had fallen on her face to behind her ear. There was a sound at the door as Tai came walking in.

T.K. sat there watching Kari as she slept. Tai saw him and wanted to say something to him. But when he noticed that Kari was asleep on her bed, he chose to leave them alone and left the room and quiet as he could.

T.K. did not notice Tai walk in and then leave. He was too busy in his own thoughts thinking about his future now. The thought of marriage came to his mind and he began to wonder. He understood that he was quite young, being 16, to even think about such an important part of his life. But to him Kari was someone different.

T.K. knew that Kari was the person that he would spend the rest of his life with. She was his everything and he really loved her with all of his heart. He bent down and kissed her cheek softly so as not to awake her. He slowly got off of her bed and sat there on the floor. He wanted to keep an eye on her until the whole ordeal with Piedmon was over. Then he told himself that he would spend the rest of his life with her.

Every chance that T.K. could get, he would be with Kari. When he would go to sleep, he would call her and wish her a good night unless she was already to sleep. He would kiss her any chance that he could get. He would protect her from anything that could harm her, even if it risked his life. He promised he would do anything for the one he loved. And with that thought, T.K. slowly drifted off to sleep with a happy heart and a smile on his face.


	12. Decisions Bring Heartbreak

When T.K. awoke, he looked up at Kari's bed. He was startled when he noticed it was empty. He was about to get up when he felt something in his lap. He looked down and was faced with a lot of brown hair. He tilted his head to the side and happily saw Kari asleep. He smiled as he carefully pulled her closer to him. Tai slowly opened the door and stuck his head in. There he saw T.K. holding Kari sitting there staring at nothing.

Tai smiled as he was about to closed the door again. Just then T.K. glanced over at the door and saw that Tai was watching him. When Tai looked back up, he glared at T.K. playfully with a serious look on his face. T.K. felt terrified until Tai smiled at him and lightly laughed at him. T.K. diverted his eyes away from Tai as he blushed lightly.

Tai laughed quietly as Kari started to awake. Kari looked up at T.K. then towards the door where Tai still stood there. Tai had a smirk on his face as his eyes met Kari's. Kari smiled feeling embarrassed as she too blushed. She then buried her head in T.K.'s chest.

"I caught you Kari." Tai said as he finally turned and left the room laughing. He closed the door behind him. When his mother, who was in the kitchen, asked him what he was laughing about, he did not tell her.

"Well that was interesting." T.K. said with a chuckle. Kari shook her head as she playfully punched him in the chest. "Good morning beautiful." He said as he ran his hand through her hair.

T.K. smiled as Kari looked up into his eyes once more. She leaned forward and kissed him. He held onto her body as they kissed. Their eyes were closed and did not see the door open slowly. Just then a flash of light went off, causing them to part lips and snap their eyes open.

They turned their heads at the door as Tai stood there laughing in triumph as he held a Polaroid camera in one hand and a photo in the other hand. Kari quickly got up to her and began to run after Tai. T.K. slowly stood up and walked to the door to watch Kari chase him. Their mother was shouting at them to stop running around the house.

Just then Tai bolted into his room and was able to lock the door before Kari could get in. She began to yell at Tai for a moment before she just leaned against it and surrendered. T.K. walked over to her greeting Kari's mother. She smiled at him as he held out a hand for her.

Kari took a hold of his hand and slowly got up to her feet. He held her in his arms as she stood there quiet. She looked over at her mother who had the same smirk on her face as Tai. She blushed lightly as her mother laughed quietly before finishing breakfast. When Tai opened the door, he peeked outside to see if Kari had left. He slowly made his way out of his room looking around cautiously.

Just when Tai thought he was safe he turned his head and confronted Kari. She had a look in her eyes that suggested she was going to do something to get back at him. He was about to turn and run away when she was able to take him down. Then she just stood there smiling as she began to tickle him wildly.

Tai began to laugh so much that he started to cry. That did not stop Kari as she kept tickling him. He tried to tell her to stop, but through the laughter, he could not. Kari finally gave mercy to him as she got off of him and went to the dining table. There T.K. and Mrs. Kamiya were sitting eating. Kari joined then and sat next to T.K. Then Tai came in and sat down on the other side of the table, opposite from Kari.

They ate breakfast while talking to T.K. about what was going to happen. T.K. tried to keep out the detail of him having to fighting Piedmon because Mrs. Kamiya was sitting with them in the room. A thought came to his mind as they talked about it. MagnaAngemon's words played over in his mind. He became silent as he focused his thoughts on those words.

It had been awhile since he fought Devimon. He remembered when Patamon finally digivolved into Angemon for the first time, only to be killed to save him. He was really affected by his death even though he was restored.

"Hey T.K. are you ok?" Tai said. His voice broke his train of thought as he looked up and at the others staring at him. He quickly said something as he drank from his cup. After breakfast, T.K. thanked Mrs. Kamiya for the food as he was about to leave. Kari walked with him to the door and gave him a kiss good-bye.

T.K. walked the rest of the way home. He didn't realize it but the whole time he was at Kari's house he had the sword strapped on his waist. He walked home holding onto the sword. He thought about MagnaAngemon once more and what he said. Then he started to think about his last words again.

'I hope I can win this fight. I love Kari…' A tear came to his eye as he walked along on the sidewalk. The thought of the fight got him thinking about himself. He did not know if would be able to survive this fight. This time the fight would be different. He would not be watching two digimon going at each other. This time he would have to fight. Not only was the fight against a digimon, it would be against one of the strongest digimon ever to walk the digital world.

When T.K. finally reached his house, he placed his hand on the doorknob and tried to turn it. The door was locked. He bent down and lifted up the welcome mat lying in front of the door. A spare key that his mother had always kept there, for those just incase moments, was on the ground. He took it and then unlocked the door.

T.K. looked inside but the apartment was too dark. He began to feel along the wall for the light switch. When his finger ran across it, he flipped the switch illuminating the room. He was surprised when he saw that the apartment was completely empty. He began searching the rooms for anything that his mother may have left behind.

The only thing T.K. found was a note that lay in the corner of his old room. He began to read it. "T.K. it has been so long since I last saw you. To you it may have only been a short time, but to me it has been forever. Your father called me and asked if we could start over again since both of our kids are basically gone now. If you ever return and somehow read this, I asked Kari's mother if she could watch over you. Your father said he may think about moving back here so we could live together as a family again. Hope to see you someday. Love, Mom."

T.K. was happy for his mother as he folded up the paper and placed it in his pocket. He then went back to Kari's house and knocked on the door. When Mrs. Kamiya opened the door, she was a little surprised to see him. Then T.K. showed her the letter. After she read it she remembered the promise she made and let him in. When Kari saw T.K. enter, she immediately jumped on him causing him to fall. Kari, now realizing what she had done, looked up at her mother with a grin as her mother let out a hopeless sigh. Kari then got up and helped T.K. to his feet. She then asked him why he came back and he began to tell the story. Kari listened.

Somehow before he was finished speaking, T.K. found himself in Kari's room sitting on her bed next to her. After he finished telling her what happened, Kari nodded as she laid her head on his shoulder. He took off his sword and placed it on the ground at his feet. For the rest of the day, T.K. and Kari talked to each other and had a fun time being together for the whole day.

That night, T.K. and Kari were standing on the balcony looking out at the city lights. He wrapped his arms around her waist as they stood there enjoying the peaceful night. They both wished that time stopped for this moment so that they could stay here together forever. T.K. bent down and kissed her soft cheek. Kari then looked up, gazing into his eyes, smiling. Kari's mother saw this with a smile on her face as she went to her room and went to sleep.

Kari felt like she was in heaven being held in the arms of the one she loved. The night was so beautiful and perfect. Kari never felt as happy in her life as she felt now. Just then Tai came home and caught a glimpse of the couple on the balcony. Instead of going out there and causing a commotion, he just smiled as he went into his room and decided to just go to bed.

Later on that night, Kari was asleep on her bed. T.K. lay on the ground next to her on a mattress. He was staring straight up at the ceiling as the night kept replaying in his mind. He had a big decision ahead of him that will affect the rest of his life. He had to choose either one or the other. He finally made the decision and sat up.

T.K. looked over at her sleeping peacefully. He crawled over to her side and kissed her forehead softly. Then he went to her desk and fumbled around in the dark for a piece of paper. When he found paper, he then searched for a pen. Once he found it he turned on the light and tried to cover it the best that he could.

He began to write a letter on the paper. Tears began to fall from his eyes as he continued to write. The tears stained the paper, falling on the ink. He tried his best to keep quiet as he finished up the letter. After he was finished, T.K. folded it up and walked back to Kari's bedside. He knelt down and kissed her soft warm lips this time. She lightly stirred as he quietly left the house.

T.K. made his way through the city in the shadows of the alleys. He finally arrived at his destination, the school. He looked for a way into the school and somehow found a way into the school. He made his way to the computer room. He pulled out his digivice and was about to open the Digiport.

"Going somewhere?" A voice said. T.K. looked around the room as Tai emerged from a dark corner. T.K. was startled when he saw him. "How did you know I left?" T.K. asked.

"I woke up because I had to use the bathroom. After I was done I checked on Kari to make sure she was asleep, and I noticed a piece of paper on the table. I read it and found out that you left I ran straight here. What are you planning to do?" Tai asked. T.K. could tell he was gravely serious by thee tone in his voice. T.K. then began to tell the story.

When he was finished, Tai appeared to be in deep thought. T.K. stood there tense as he watched Tai walk over to the window staring outside. "You better hurry up. Everyone is coming," Tai said pointing out the window. T.K. ran and looked outside. Kari and Matt were leading the group of Davis, Yolei, Ken and Cody.

T.K. quickly held his digivice to the computer and opened the Digiport. Just then a bight light filled the computer room. Kari looked up and saw the light shine through the windows in the computer room. She fell to her knees and knew that it was too late. She began to cry profusely as everyone else all saw the light shine through the window as well.

Matt slowed down his pace as he turned and saw Kari on the ground crying. He felt sorry for her as he walked over to her and knelt down next to her. He placed a hand on her shoulder as she began to cry on his chest. Matt looked up at the window and saw a dark figure move away from the window.

T.K. arrived in the digital world and stood tall looking around. He held his sword firmly in his hand as he had a grin on his face. He drew his sword and held his battle stance. There were no words spoken as he stared into the eyes of Piedmon.

"Shall we…"


	13. The Battle Begins

T.K. stood there as he stared down Piedmon. Piedmon stood there with a smile upon his face as he stood tall and strong up to T.K. They stood there for a moment before Piedmon initiated the first attack. T.K. was about to brace himself for the attack. He closed his eyes tight and put up his arms to defend himself when he heard a voice.

"Don't be afraid use the sword…" T.K. opened his eyes and looked at the sword that began to glow. He held the sword up in front of him and let his body become surrounded by its golden glow.

Piedmon stopped in his tracks as he watched as T.K.'s body glowed with a bright aura. T.K. then had the strength and courage to fight. Piedmon did not let this faze him as he charged at T.K. again and attacked. T.K. stood there and raised the sword to defend himself.

Then they began to fight. Piedmon was mostly on the offense. T.K. was able to defend against the attacks that Piedmon was throwing at him. Piedmon showed no signs of stopping his attacks. T.K. seemed as though he was not affected by the attacks as he fought back.

Piedmon jumped into the air and landed far away from T.K. He stood there with a look in his eyes. Piedmon beckoned him to come to him. T.K. smiled as he began to advance towards Piedmon. It was his turn for going on the offense as he threw everything that he had at Piedmon.

After a series of attacks, he jumped back breathing hard. Piedmon started to show some wear and tear as he tightly held his sword. T.K. stood there catching his breath as Piedmon tried to regain his strength. He looked up at T.K. as he stood there.

T.K. charged at him striking his sword as they fought each other. Piedmon tried to fight back, but they kept changing from defending and attacking that it was had to get an upper hand in the fight. Adrenaline was pumping through T.K.'s veins as he tried to get a swing at Piedmon.

T.K. jumped back as Piedmon stood there. T.K. was breathing hard as was Piedmon as they started to overexert themselves. They both were really tired and could barely move. T.K. fell to one knee as he started to fade in and out. His sight became fuzzy and dark. He felt like falling to the ground and passing out. But when the thought of Kari's safety came to his mind, he received a burst of strength that he used up in the fight.

"Before we fight more, I am sure you are wondering how I escaped that gate MagnaAngemon sent me through." Piedmon asked T.K. who did not lower his defenses, but listened carefully to him. "Well it started when you were able to get blackwargreymon to pass through the gate. While he was in there, he showed me a secret that I had not known. There was a weak spot in the barrier that keeps us, the digimon, from escaping. Well blackwargreymon destroyed that barrier and freed me from my captivity. It was then that the gate opened and I walked out back to the digital world. But before I could do anything, Gennai came out of nowhere and trapped me into a sword and cast me away into the dark ocean. There I have been waiting for the day I would meet you again to fight you and defeat you!"

Piedmon then began his attack onto T.K. "Trump Sword." He threw his sword at T.K. He moved to the side trying to dodge it, but it was too quick and it caught him in the leg. He fell to the ground in pain as he wrapped his hands around his leg trying to stop the bleeding.

He looked up at Piedmon who began to make his way to towards him. "Trump Sword." T.K. looked up in horror as another sword made its way to him. He tried to move to the other side but it still was able to hit him. This time the sword struck his arm very severely as he winced from the pain in both his leg and arm.

He looked up at Piedmon who stood there smiling at him as he pulled out another sword. He slowly pulled it up from in front of him to behind his head. He was about to strike T.K. in a very horrid manner.

"Celestial Arrow!" A voice screamed behind Piedmon. He fell forward away from T.K. as Angewoman came to the aid of T.K. She helped him with his wounds as he stood up using his sword for leverage. He glared at Piedmon who was now standing watching them. Kari was not too far off as she came running to watch what was going on.

"STAY BACK KARI!" T.K. yelled. Matt arrived as well as Davis, Cody, Ken, and Yolei. T.K. told Angewoman to also stay back as this was his fight. Piedmon, now irritated, began to fight T.K. with a more aggressive attitude with his attacks and his movement. T.K. was caught off guard as he started to lose control of the sword for a moment. Then T.K. fell backwards hard onto the ground.

Piedmon stood above him as from out of nowhere the digidestined's digimon began to attack him. He turned to face them and began to fight them all. None of them were able to keep him down. Matt was not able to bring his digimon which could have proven useful if he was able to have brought gabumon with him.

One by one Piedmon began to defeat the digimon that were attacking him. The digimon all reverted back to their in-training form as the digidestined took the digimon into their hands and ran a safe distance from Piedmon. Everything looked bleak and discouraging. The digidestined did not know what to do not that their digimon were too weak to fight now. That was when a bright light appeared before them. Piedmon turned around in shock…


	14. Goodbye

"That's not possible, right?" Davis asked as he and the other digidestined watched on with amazement. Everyone, including Piedmon, was shocked at what was happening to T.K. None of them had ever seen anything like that. It was almost impossible.

"How did he do that?" Cody then asked. No one answered him as a light shined brightly causing everyone to shield their eyes. When the light finally died down, Piedmon looked on in horror as T.K. stood there transformed.

"MagnaAngemon…" Piedmon tried to recover his composer as he stood there face to face with T.K. but now had the wings and armor of MagnaAngemon. Piedmon looked frustrated as a bright aura surrounded MagnaAngemon.

"Trump Sword." Piedmon yelled as he threw his sword at T.K./MagnaAngemon. T.K. lifted up his sword and slashed Piedmon's sword in two. Piedmon began to throw more and more swords at T.K. as he jumped into the air. MagnaAngemon blocked each sword coming at him as he too flew into the air.

They commenced their battle in the air. Sparks flew in the air every time their swords clashed together. The kids watched helplessly as the two battled above them. They held their digimon who were also watching the battle in the skies.

Kari watched on with great concern for T.K. He had been fighting for a long period of time. His body is really worn out. She noticed MagnaAngemon was reacting slower that normal. She figured that T.K. must still be fighting but being guided by MagnaAngemon.

It soon became apparent that T.K. was still fighting. MagnaAngemon held his sword in the hand that had the bruised arm. Piedmon attacked and as their swords clashed, MagnaAngemon's arm gave up and he flew down to the ground. He landed hard on the ground creating a big hole on the ground.

He barely moved as Piedmon slowly descended to the ground. As Piedmon reached the ground, MagnaAngemon slowly began to rise up. He was able to get to his feet and flew out of the hole. After having an intense stare down, they commenced their fighting. MagnaAngemon kept his sword in his right hand, the arm that was not badly injured.

Piedmon began to strike furiously at MagnaAngemon as he did everything that he could to defend himself. The sounds of their swords echoed throughout the digital world. Every digimon could hear the fight wherever they were.

MagnaAngemon kept defending himself as Piedmon relentlessly kept up his attack. Everyone watched helplessly as T.K. struggled to clash swords with Piedmon. The strain of the fight was starting to weigh down on him and he began to struggle just to keep Piedmon from getting the upper hand.

Piedmon, now realizing the situation, started to attack more aggressively. Piedmon had a smirk on his face as he kicked T.K. in his injured leg. He fell screaming in pain as he grabbed hold of it tightly. Just then Piedmon kicked his left arm and he fell to the ground. The pain was too much for him as he tried to raise himself up with the sword.

Piedmon laughed as he kicked his leg again and he fell. He began to laugh with victory as he kicked his injuries causing him scream in pain. Tears began to fall in his eyes as the pain was almost too much for him.

"Do it T.K. now." A voice whispered. T.K. knew what he was talking about and nodded. He looked up at Piedmon and in an instant took all of his pain and set it aside. He jumped into the air and looked down at Piedmon who was oblivious to what he was doing.

Then with a booming voice he screamed, "Gate…of…DESTINY!" The gate opened up and began to suck in Piedmon. He looked on in terror as he tried to keep himself from being sucked into the portal. It was no use. Piedmon got sucked into the portal once again and this time, T.K. hoped, for good.


	15. Everything is perfect?

When T.K. landed on the ground, his feathers and armor disappeared. Kari ran to him as he fell to his knees and onto the ground. Kari lifted him up as she kneeled down and placed him on her lap.

He smiled a weak smile at her as he reached out to touch her cheek. She placed her hand on his and kissed it. The terror was finally over. Kari sat there with T.K. as Yolei and her bandaged him up. Davis and Matt were congratulating T.K. as he smiled at them. Then Cody joked about getting the hero's reward from Kari, which made her blush slightly.

Matt thought about what Cody said for a second before he understood what he meant. Then he had a grin on his face as he laughed at T.K. who tried to pretend he did not know what was going on. Matt then started to say things to try and embarrass him in front of Kari. He began to tell stories that he found out about T.K. from people. T.K. tried to act like it didn't faze him, but seeing Kari giggle made him blush.

After Yolei was finished, they all helped him up to his feet slowly. They let him stand still for a second so that he could regain his strength. He almost fell, but Kari held onto him and helped him walk.

Just then a group of people started to shout in the distance. They kids looked and saw that the rest of the digidestined kids came running. Tai was leading the pack with Agumon following close behind.

"So where is Piedmon?" Tai asked almost out of breath. Matt took the time to tell Tai what happened. As the rest of the kids arrived, they came in closer and listened to the story. When he finished, the kids all looked over at T.K. They caught him kissing Kari. Tai started to yell which caused T.K. and Kari to break lips. They looked over at the kids all smiling and waving at them. Both blushed as Kari buried her face in T.K.'s chest.

They all laughed as T.K. watched Tai glare at him. Then he smiled and laughed as they all headed back to the Digiport to go home. They were all happy that Piedmon was defeated, but also surprised that T.K. defeated Piedmon without anyone's help.

Later that night, T.K. was in Kari's room as she took a shower. When she finished, she dried herself and put her clothes on before she went back into her room. T.K was lying on her bed trying to rest his body. Kari walked into the room and bent down to kiss him. Her wet hair fell down on his face. He could smell the scent of her shampoo strongly in her hair.

"I love you so much." T.K. whispered into her ear. She lied down next to him and cuddled close to him. "I love you too." She whispered back as they kissed again. She soon fell asleep on his shoulder. T.K. took the blanket and placed it around her keeping her warm. He carefully reached over and turned off the light before drifting off to sleep.

T.K. thought to himself that his life was finally complete. He was with the one he loved. Everything started to go good for him. T.K. had a smile on his face as he slept. Everything to him was finally perfect.

One day about a month later, the digidestined decided to go visit their digimon friends for another picnic. When they arrived, all of the digimon began to run at them and greet them. T.K. was the only one without a digimon partner. He stood there and watched everyone as they all talked and laughed with their digimon partner.

T.K. wandered off into the forest unnoticed. He stopped by a lake to stare into it. He stared at his own reflection as he thought about his life in the past couple of months. A lot of things happened that really changed the lives of everyone. T.K. started to think about them. He thought about good thing that happened to him. The only thing good that happened to him was when Kari said she loved him too. Then he thought about the bad things that have happened. He became the new dark evil that terrorized the digital world. Then he thought about Patamon. His loyal digimon friend was now gone forever this time.

A tear fell into the water as it caused ripples on the surface. A rustling sound came behind him as he turned to look. Kari came out and walked over to T.K. She understood what he was feeling and gave him a warm and loving embrace.

T.K. began to cry on her shoulder as he thought about Patamon being gone and never coming back. Kari held T.K. not wanting to let him go as she did her best to comfort him. He let out all of his sadness as he cried holding onto Kari. His only reason of being alive was because of her.

Suddenly, the gate that T.K. cast on Piedmon appeared at the lake. T.K. sniffled as he looked over and saw the gate. Kari stood up and held onto T.K. The gate sat there suspended in mid air as it began to open.

Out of nowhere, Piedmon came out and grabbed T.K. by the shirt. And before Kari knew it, T.K. was taken into the gate. The gate closed after T.K. was brought inside. "You are coming with me" Piedmon yelled. Then the gate disappeared.

Kari was shocked to what just happened. She fell to her knees crying. The others heard her crying and ran to her surrounding her. Yolei began to ask what happened and Kari tried her best to tell them what happened and how Piedmon came out of nowhere. She threw herself onto Yolei and started to cry more this time. The tears fell from her eyes like rain drops during a rainy day.

Piedmon's plan finally worked. His revenge on the digidestined, by taking one of them with him to oblivion, worked. Kari could not believe what just happened as she continued to cry. He was standing right in front of her. His beautiful blue eyes were gazing upon him and he was taken away from her just like that.

"T…K…" Kari whispered between tears. The love she finally had would never return to her anymore. She had no will left to live. She tried many times to get over him, but the love they shared was real and very strong. "I… love… you… T.K."


End file.
